Two blondes love story
by RangikuHitsugaya
Summary: Young Naruto and Ino love story. By young, I mean 7.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Little Ino was walking down the streets of Konoha with her father. It was a cold, wet day, leaving not many people on the streets. Inoichi was trying to hurry them along so they wouldn't be late for dinner, he also had a guess that the weather was just going to get worse. Possibly a massive storm.

As they passed the park, Ino noticed a little boy. He had blond hair that had fallen down over his face due to the rain. She started to slow down, gaining the attention of her father. When he saw who his daughter was looking at, he started pulling her along even faster than before. He never looked back at the boy, nor Ino.

Ino didn't question her father, but wondered why that boy was still there, all by himself. He looked so sad and lonely, he wasn't even moving. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't his parents there with him? Was he waiting for them? The question flew through Ino's mind, never stopping the whole trip home. All she wanted to do now was run back to the park and find that strange boy. But she couldn't.

- The next morning -

"Ino dear, come get breakfast" Ino's mother called out to her from downstairs. Ino rolled out of bed, opening her blinds, only to fall back on her bed and shield her eyes from the suns rays beaming down on her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the new light, letting her continue on to go downstairs. She climbed down the stairs and walked down the hall till she came to the dining table. She took her seat on the middle cushion where her meal was already waiting for her.

"Good morning, Ino, how did you sleep?" Ino heard her mother saying from behind her.

"Good" she replied

"That's good, your father and I are leaving on a mission soon, we won't be back for at least three days"

"Oh, alright"

The rest of breakfast was quiet, only a few words being spoken. The whole Ino had wanted to ask about that boy. She decided to go to look for him today, maybe he would be at the park again.

Ino was ready to go outside when she heard the door open, she walked towards it and saw her parents leaving. "We're leaving now, be safe. Go stay at Sakura's house if you want" her mother said before she bent down and gave Ino a hug, then walked outside. "Alright mum"

Inoichi waited for her to come up to the door before her too did the same as his wife. "We won't be gone long, don't get in too much trouble while we're gone" her father said with a happy smile on his face. "I'll try my best" was Ino's response, she to had a smile on her face.

- Later that day -

Ino was sitting down on a bench near the river with her best friend, Sakura. It was a nice day today, they could just relax outside all day. They were sitting near a bunch of girls, minding their own business when Sasuke walked past them, taking no notice of any of them. All the girls screamed, all being apart of the Uchiha's fan club. Some of the girls ran after Sasuke, soon all you could hear were numerous shouts of "Sasuke-kun" along with a lot of screaming and squealing.

"So, Ino, do you like anyone?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Um, no. Do you, Sakura?" Ino answered happily.

Sakura grew a blush and turned her face away from Ino, trying to hide it. She couldn't find the breathe to say anything, so she just sat there, looking away in silence.

"So, you do like someone, Sakura" Ino said, grinning at her embarrassment.

"Um, yes" Sakura was able to squeak out.

"Who!?" Ino pretty much shouted, only for her mouth to be covered by Sakura's hand.

"Don't be so loud Ino, someone might hear"

"Sorry"

Taking a while to finally prepare herself, she whispered to Ino "I like Sasuke-kun" and then quickly turned away from Ino.

Shortly after that episode, they decided to walk to Sakura's place since it was getting late.

- Haruno Residents -

"Hello, Ino" Jade Haruno, Sakura's mum said as they came inside. "How has your day been?" she asked before Ino had a chance to say her greeting.

"Good, thanks for letting me stay"

"Anytime, Ino dear, it's a joy having you here" Jade said, giving an inviting smile.

"Come on Ino, let's go to my room before dinner is ready" said Sakura, grabbing Ino's hand running off to her room, draggin poor Ino behind her. Sakura opened the door to her room, pulled Ino in, then closed it quickly before jumping onto her bed.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Um, I don't know, maybe go to the park"

"Let's do that then" Sakura finished with a smile.

"Dinner!"


	2. Chapter 2

- Twenty Days Later -

Ino couldn't sleep last night. She was too excited. It was the first day of school and she couldn't be happier. She had got out of bed a while ago and was already ready to head off to school. She was forced to wait at home for a little longer since school didn't start for a while.

She started to think of what her class would be like. Who would be in it? Who would be their sensei? She was way too energetic this morning, not a very good thing if you know how Ino is. She also seemed to be louder than usual, if that's even possible.

The mystery of the blonde boy had passed through Ino's mind, not seeming all too important to her after a week or two. She still wanted to know what was up with the boy, but she wasn't very focused on finding out, and if Ino wasn't focusing on something then there was pretty much know way it would happen, it would just get lost in her brain along with all the gosip and gardening knowledge that she stored in there.

- Academy -

Iruka sensei was reading out the role to the class. He didn't look very happy, probably because he had the demon child in his class. He just wanted to have a normal class, with normal kids, just like all the other teachers. How he wanted to be them, but he wasn't, and that's life.

Ino had already been marked down on the role so she wasn't really listening, she knew a lot of her class.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Here!" shouted Naruto, gaining Ino's and the rest of class' attention. Ino realized straight away who he was. She started to smile, finally learning the boys name, she would also be able to talk with him since he was in her class. This was great.

When Ino returned to reality, she started to hear all the whispering coming from her classmates. She heard someone next to her say that her dad had told her not to go near him, and then he called him a demon. Ino was now confused as to why a grown up would say that, but then she started concentrating and started to hear a lot of parents called him that. What had he done to deserve this? Maybe he would tell her she thought to herself, a bit hopeful.

-After School -

The day had gone by rather slowly, not learning much about Shinobi. She walked out the front door of the academy and found her daddy in the crowed. She ran up to him and leaped into his arms.

"How was your day, darling?" Inoichi asked his young daughter.

"It was great daddy" a smiling Ino replied. "Could I please go to the park?" she asked, hoping to see the boy. He had made her get back on the case of his mystery today in class. He seemed so different. When she saw him at the park, he looked depressed. But today, he was totally different. He was telling everyone his dream of becoming Hokage while he was always shouting everything with a huge smile on his face.

- The Park -

Ino had been at the park for a while now, wondering if the boy, Naruto, would show up or not. All the kids had started to leave, leaving her father and her by themselves on the swings. She knew they would have to go home soon, so she was really hoping that boy would show up right now.

"Come on Ino, let's head home now, it's getting late" Inoichi said, already starting to slow down his pushing.

"Okay" Ino mumbled, disappointed he hadn't shown up.

They left the park and started their journey home. On the way, Ino heard a kid crying, along with a lot of other noises. She looked down the alley she thought they were coming from, only to see two men standing there, facing a dead end. She began to look closer, and saw a little blonde boy she had been thinking of almost all day. He was crying and bleeding, pleading for mercy. This was for nothing however, as the men started beating him to the point where it seemed like he was going to die. Her father saw all this, not wanting Ino to question the situation, he sped off with Ino trying to keep her ground. Her father was much stronger than her, and soon she couldn't even hear the whimpers of the poor boy.

Ino and Inoichi were greeted inside with a beautiful smell of food. They walked down the hall and straight into the dining room, where they saw dinner had already been served, along with Ino's mother beginning to eat.

"You two are finally home" she said as she caught sight of the two.

"Yes, we stayed at the park for a while, didn't we?" Inoichi laughed off, sitting down on his cushion and grabbing his chopsticks hungrily.

"So, how was your first day of the academy, Ino?" her mother asked, leaning over the table, intrigued with what her daughter was going to tell her.

"It was great" Ino said, a massive smile present.

"That's good, because you're going to be there for a while" said her mother.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Ino replied, beginning to dig in to her delicious meal.

They didn't seem to say much else, eating in peace. When Ino had finished, she excused herself and went to her room. She started to look out the window, watching the flowers. She started to wonder about the boy, and why he was being bashed by two men. A tear slid down her face, wanting the boy to be safe. She made a decision, she would sit next to the boy and get to know him better tomorrow!


End file.
